Where Does The Rabbit Go?
by KiryuuTeme
Summary: S3 Ep 12 Continued. What if Takahiro saw more than the Anime let through? What if in fact Takahiro may or may not like Usami himself? Where do Usami's feelings really lie? Will he abandon Misaki to finally live with the man he pined for so long? Or will the rabbit stay with his current partner? ONE SHOT! Finished secret santa for a FB project :3


_**Where does the rabbit go?**_

 _I wished for the same thing as you Usagi-san. To always be with you._ There's absolutely no way he could say something as embarrassing as that, right!? More importantly...Did Takahiro really not see that scene? Sure, Usagi has always been overly touchy – something that Misaki vigorously tried to ignore because, even though it's hella stupid and he knows it, it makes him jealous. Wondering about what could have gone wrong, or not, Misaki opened the door and greeted his sister in law before picking up the little infant that was still unable to pronounce his name correctly.

"- but you are right, it was a great trip." Usami said, laughing with his long time best friend. However happy they may seem, Misaki still got bad vibes from all of that. Well, maybe he really was just too anxious about everything. Usami said he'd protect Misaki...didn't he?  
Pushing away his worries for the time being, Misaki decided to play with Mahiro, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake of the feeling that something was off.

* * *

"Misaki."  
Misaki looked up from where he was currently hauled over Mahiro to tickle him.  
"Yes, Usagi-san?"  
"Takahiro and me will fetch some new cigarettes. I'm leaving the other two in your care."  
"Yes, of course."  
Now...That was a rarity. Usually Usagi didn't even smoke when Takahiro was there because his brother asked him to tone it down when his baby was present. No. No worries tonight. We are here to celebrate. At least that's what Misaki tried to tell himself. After not even 2 minutes however, he asked Manami to take care of the child and rushed after the other two males, saying that Usami forgot his cell phone or something stupid like that. He didn't even remember which excuse he found. The only thing he knew was, that he had to find his brother and ...lover? Boyfriend? Partner? Landlord? Okay, no...That would be weird.

The young male was ripped out of his thoughts, as he heard two all too well knows voices...argue? Misaki stepped down his pace and stopped behind a corner from where he could see both very dear persons. He nearly jumped when Takahiro pinned Usami.

"I _trusted_ you! And yet you dare to act like everything's normal!"  
"I am not going to apologize. As for me, everything _is indeed_ normal."  
Apologize? What for? Did Usagi do anything to Takahiro? Misaki totally didn't understand what this was about.  
"You are raping my brother and call this normal?! Since when have you been doing this to him?!"  
...Wait...what? Usagi...raping Misaki? Yah sure, sometimes...most of the times he was more or less overpowered into it but...Wait, that would imply Usagi would be raping Misaki and that was not true. Not knowing what to do or think, Misaki decided to just keep listening to the older two men for the time being.

"He was a minor when you started this!"  
"He was and is old enough to decide himself who he wants to be with, Takahiro."  
"He was not! Why him? Of all people why him?"  
For a second Usagi did not respond. Misaki couldn't help but chuckle. Guess that even someone as straightforward, bordering rude, would not say something along the line of 'because he pissed me off when he confronted me with my feelings for you'.  
"That is none of your business."  
"Of course it is! If you're gay, any man will do, right? So why Misaki? The thrill of the young? Or is it because it was interesting to use someone who depended on you?"  
"Shut up."  
"What?!"  
"Shut up. You two seriously are way too similar."  
"What do you mean."  
"Naive, blunt, never know when to shut up."  
"Well, then what's so good about him?! Let him go already. He found a good job. I'll help him find a good place to stay at."  
"There's too many good things about him to count. Still...He said the same back then."  
Now it was Takahiro's turn to blink confused.  
"He said what?"  
"That I shouldn't pull you into my weird fantasies since any man will do."  
"...Me?"  
"Yes. Unlike you, your brother, that only knew me a couple of weeks, had realized that I harbored feelings that ran deeper than those of friendship. He figured out that I loved you. I think I fell a little for him when I saw him nearly cry for me."  
"Why would he cry for you?"  
"When you got married. Being the foolish young boy he is, he told me to not just accept for engagement and congratulate you, but to fight for you...He looked so sad for me. Like he wished he could take away my pain..."  
"...I see...You...You really love me?"  
"No. I love Misaki. I did love you."

Misaki wasn't even sure if he should still be listening. Their fight clearly wasn't over, so he was scared of leaving them alone, but what they were talking about now...was that really anything he should hear? Especially when he probably would soon burst in flames if Usagi said anything more about them...about him?!

"Why have you never said anything?"  
Misaki looked up in surprise at the calm, nearly sad voice, his brother spoke in. Taking a look at the two men, he noticed that Usami was wearing a similar confused expression.  
"What do you mean? According to Misaki I was already screaming it out. What would it have changed?"  
"When did you start liking me?"  
"Takahiro, I don't know – "  
"I asked when!"  
"About a year after we first met. Why?"  
"...Because your feelings were returned..."

Usagi's...feelings...returned? But that would mean...Takahiro...loves Usagi-san?! No, that was too much for Misaki. Ignoring that he wanted to stay to help Usami if need should arise, the green eyed boy ran off, not even knowing where to. Just away. As fast as his feed could carry him. He stopped at a nearby park and flopped down on a swing. Only now did Misaki realize that he was crying. Quickly trying to wipe the tears off, he started to think about what he just heard. Usagi-san's feelings are returned...But his brother was married – happily so, if Misaki should put a finger on their marriage. Was that all just an act because his brother thought that Usagi-san didn't return his feelings? If yes, where would that leave Manami and Mahiro? Where would that leave...him? What if they decide to give it a try? No...Usagi-san loved Misaki, that the confused boy was sure of. Pretty sure. A lot. Okay, no. At the moment he wasn't sure of anything. After all, did he not suspect for the longest time that Usami only transferred his feelings for Takahiro on Misaki? If that was true, then Misaki wouldn't be needed anymore. Usami would...break up with Misaki...? Would he really do that? After everything they had gone through with Usami's family? After Misaki finally got as closed to approved by Usami's father as he'll get? A life without Usami? Was that even still possible?

Meanwhile the other two males had finished their talk and went back to Usami's apartment.  
"Where is Misaki?"  
"He went after you because you forgot your cell phone" Manami answered with a slightly worried look, which turned into a slightly panicking look as she watched Usami's face paling dangerously.  
"Did he not catch up to you two?"  
Takahiro shook his head.  
"No. Maybe he took a different route?" He looked back at his...he wasn't even sure how to refer to Usami as.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to search him. His cell phone is turned off."  
Before Takahiro could say anything, the grey haired male had left.  
Manami looked at her husband worried.  
"Did anything happen between you and Usami-san? Or you and Misaki-kun?"  
"Mitaki where?" Mahiro asked, having worked his way to the adults by now.  
"I don't know...I don't know..." Takahiro said, pulling the little boy up into his arms.

* * *

"You didn't find him."  
"I didn't. I still can't reach him either." Usami replied short cut.  
"I'm going to call work and say I need a few days off. I trust we can stay here?"  
"No. Go back. There's no reason for all of us to run in circles."  
"Run in circles? Don't make it sound like it doesn't concern me!"  
"Do you know what I think? I think he heard us. I think he ran away because of something we said."  
"We didn't say anything."

By now Manami had enough of this. Her brother in law had gone lost, seemingly over a fight the other two men were having and no one deemed it necessary to talk to her?  
"What for god's sake did you actually fight about?" She asked, covering Mahiro's ears. He was too young for cursing after all, mind you.

The other two adults looked at each other, clearly not happy.  
"I am in a relationship with Misaki. We fought about that."  
Now there was an answer. She would have preferred for her husband to be the one to answer, but at least one had the guts to finally come out...Literally it seemed.  
"Do you mean a romantic relationship?" she gasped. It was not like she was against being gay but it still wasn't exactly too common or accepted in Japan. To think that the famous author was gay...And dating her husband's brother no less...It should be okay to be shocked, right? To need a moment ...or longer...to understand and accept...right? This was way closer than any hypothetical speaking after all.

"Yes, a romantic relationship."  
Manami took a deep breath, trying to order everything in her heart and in her mind. There should be at least one voice of reason and the other two present clearly weren't about to get into that position. At least she came to a conclusion fast.  
"Let's return home, darling."  
"What?!" Takahiro asked flabbergasted.  
"My brother is out there because he is confused about this rape-relationship which he thought was love!"  
"Right...Must be horrible to find out that the guy you crushed on is your brother's rapist, huh?" Usami asked unfazed.  
"Crush?" Manami asked confused, looking from Takahiro to Usami.  
Did, in a matter of what, two hours(?!), everyone turn gay?  
"Well...anyway. Yes, we should leave. Misaki probably heard exactly that, right? That Usami is accused of raping Misaki. He will be confused and certainly won't wish to return to a place in which you are right at the moment. I trust that Usami will at least tell us, should he get any information about Misaki's whereabouts" the confused mother tried to reason and was thankful as Usami nodded at her proposal.  
"That sounds like the best plan we have. I think the two of you need to have a talk, too."  
Manami nodded clipped, as she packed up Mahiro's toys while Takahiro still stood, glaring at Usami but eventually nodded too.  
"Fine."

* * *

Once everyone had left, Usami sent Misaki another message stating exactly that and asking him to come home or at least tell Usami where he is. However, even after two hours, there was no answer from his lover. But why? Why did he run away? Usami highly doubted that it was solely because Takahiro called their relationship a lie or because he was called a rapist. After all, Misaki knew that this was as far off the truth as it could get, didn't he? Sure, he might have been a bit forceful, when he first gave Misaki a hand job, but Misaki had provoked him with that stupid 'any man will do' line. He wasn't to be blamed all alone for that, right? Then why did it feel like he fucked up so bad? Why did it feel like he was so close to losing what was the most important thing in his life? A life without Misaki? By now Usami was absolutely sure, that this was the one thing he could never do. The one thing he never wanted to do. Not after everything they went through with his family. Little did he know that Misaki thought about everything the same way. Still, he was worried to death. Misaki was too clumsy and too trustworthy for his own good. What if something had happened? No, wait, the police or hospital would have contacted him already. Probably. If they figured out that Misaki didn't live alone. Though, if they wouldn't contact him, they would at least inform Takahiro, wouldn't they? At least someone would find out, right?

* * *

Usami woke to the soft feel of someone pulling a blanket gently over him.  
"Misaki?" he asked, his voice still husky from sleep and tried to sit up, but was stopped because of a hand pushing him gently back down.  
"It's okay, Usagi-san. Go back to sleep."  
Hearing the voice Usami had yearned to hear for so long, though it probably had only been a few hours, he sat straight up, earning a glare from the younger male.  
"Do you _ever_ listen?"  
"No." Usami grabbed his lover's hand gently.  
"Where have you been? How late is it? Does Takahiro already know you're back?" he asked in a hurry but frowned as Misaki flinched.  
"Misaki?"  
"Is he still here? I didn't see any shoes though..."  
"No, they have left. Why?"  
"...What...will happen now?"  
"So you really overheard us?" Usami asked and sighed softly as Misaki nodded slowly, still refusing to look Usami in the eyes.  
"Nothing will change. He'll calm down."  
"What if it gets worse? Will you leave me?"  
"Takahiro needs time. We dropped a rather big bomb on him. Give him that time. It'll be okay. Even if he wouldn't though...I would never break up over this with you."  
" _We_ dropped a bomb?! Give _him_ time?! Manami and me are the ones who are going to get kicked out!" Misaki said, yelling at the end and pulling his hand back.  
"...What?" Why would Usami do that to Misaki? Also, why was their relationship a reason for Takahiro's wife to get kicked out?  
"If you start dating..."  
Usami started to laugh. Really laugh. Laugh like he didn't in ages...Much to Misaki's displeasure.

"What's so funny about that?"  
"So you heard even that part of our conversation? Seriously until when were you listening in?"  
"What does that matter?"  
"Tell me" the silver haired male demanded and pulled Misaki forward, onto his lap, the younger one straddling his lap.  
"...About until Nii-san saying he likes you back."  
"First of all: He said he liked me, not that he still likes me. There's a difference. Secondly: I loved him. Now I love you."  
"So what? You could love him again."  
"I can't."  
"Why?"  
"I have you."  
"What do I matter, if you can finally have him? I've always just been a substitute for him."

Misaki gasped surprised as Usami shifted them into Misaki lying with his back on the couch and Usami over him on all fours.  
"Idiot. You have never been a substitute. From the start, you have been so much more for me. Yes, you saved me but I never liked you solely for that. Really, if you had eavesdropped for so long, you should have waited until we had finished our talk."  
"Why?"  
Usami laid gently down on the smaller boy, careful not to crush him.  
"Because we came to the conclusion that the past is the past. That we didn't date for a reason...The reason being that we both can find the people we truly love...need. He still isn't completely comfortable with us but he admitted that he's not sure if that's because of the gay angle or because he doesn't like that you got me while he didn't. Really, he just needs time. I think at the end of the day he loves both of us too much to stay away for long."  
"Are you sure you won't leave me?"

Having have had enough of that pointless talk, Usami kissed Misaki deeply.  
"Shut up."

And with that they started making up, forgetting to give Takahiro the promised call to inform him that Misaki had returned.

\- END -

A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS ALEXA! I hope that you like FanFictions and enjoyed this present :333 Have a great time with your family and friends during those last 11 days of this amazing year

Of course I hope that everyone else who bothered to read this little one shot enjoyed their time and will let me know what you thought. Merry christmas in advance to you too :3 This story is for a Facebook lady who's Secret Santa I've been ^-^


End file.
